Good Girls Go Bad!
by Babee-Maddie
Summary: Full Summary inside :


Title:

Good Girls Go Bad!

Summary:

What if insted of having a baby girl, Bella had a baby boy, and she didn't name him E.J She named him Kaiser, Kaiser is now 17 and attending Spencer Academy in Singleton, Australia, along with the rest of his family. He is now a half vampire and is yet to find a mate. Enter Maddie, Young 16 year old attending Spencer as well. Will they fall in love. Will Maddie be able to tame Kaisers Bad boy antics or will he change her into a bad girl. Can she put up with all the drama in his life. How will the vampire world react to this girl knowing. E/B R/Em A/J C/E and K/M

Couples:

Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. Kaiser and Maddie. Carlisle and Esme

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight. I only own Maddie, her friends, Kaiser and maybe some others if needed therefore I am not making any profit in this story due to the fact that i don't own twilight. I wish I did.

Also: This Story is in Maddie and Kaiser POV But if need may be other.

Prelude:

Kaiser POV

I wanted her...

I needed her...

She was my life...

She was my everything...

Her smile lit up the room whenever possible, expecially when i was in that said room.

I loved her, some part of me wanted her to have a happy human life, but the selfish side of me wanted to change her and spend forever in our room.

Everything about her drew me in, which is basically what she was probably feeling towards me, she is like my personal brand of heroin. Just like my mother was to my father.

She was like my own personal demon sent from hell to torture me. The way her body moved, the way she talked, the way she smiled and laughed and just the way she breathed enticed me.

She was my everything and i will have her forever.

Chapter One:

Kaiser POV

Monday 16th September

"Kaiser Michael Anthony Cullen," My mother, Bella Cullen, called from downstairs, she sounded angry, I wasn't suprised if she had just recieved a phone call home from school, I lazily walked down to her to find my dad, Edward Cullen, and my mum, sitting on the love seat, I lazily fell into the recliner conviently placed in front of them, no doubt the work of my father. He stared disapprovingly at me before kissing my mother on her temple, seeing them act like this was sickening,

"Son," My father started, "I am very disappointed, I thought we raised you better than this," I starred him in the eyes not really phased by what was happening, this was a regular occurence.

"Kay," Mum said, "We are sick of this behaviour, not just us, the whole family, so we have decided to move to give you a fresh start and you must try in this new place, because if you don't, we are going to keep moving until you stop this nonsense,"

__

Okay,

I thought, _I wasn't expecting this, but oh well, I hate this town._

"Kaiser, do not think like that," My father said in a stern voice. "Just go pack your stuff, son,"

I walked up stairs and into my room to find Emmett and Jasper sitting on my bed smirking, i knew then something was going to happen, I rose my left eyebrow at them questioningly and they started chuckling. I shook my head and walked around them to my closet, I turned the the knob on my closet and was pounced on by Alice.

"Please, Kaiser, Please let me dress you, you have to dress to impress, we start our new school tomorrow,"

__

Huh

I thought _How does that work?_

"We have most of the stuff already there and it only takes four hours and we are vampires," My father answered my unspoken question, he had taken that chance to kick Alice out of my room, leaving me with the 'boys'.

"Alice had a vision," Jasper stated.

"About?" I asked, I was really interested in Alice's visions, they were weird and i don't have an extra gift,

"You. A girl. Falling in Love." Emmett stated.

"Me. Falling in love. Ha!" I said

Maddie POV

Tuesday 17th September

"Students," Said our English Teacher, Mr O'toole, as we walked into our second period class room, "Ah, Girls, Mr Lacey wants to see you four in his office as soon as possible," He said as we were just about to sit down, the classed ooohed, I rolled my eyes and went to walk out of the classroom when I was slapped on the arse by the vile Elias Adler, I turned around and slapped him back, but across his face. Everyone laughed as I sauntered out the room.

We made our way up to the office. Once we made it there we waited in the waiting room. We sat on the floor around the table as the chairs were occupied by nine, extremely gorgeous people.

Three had blonde hair, two had carmel brown coloured hair, one had penny coloured hair and the three had black hair, but one attracted my attention the most, he was muscular but not like the one sitting next to him, his hair was streaked with blonde and red, he was wearing a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and a white shirt. His eyes held mine without backing down, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me giggle, but what drew me in the most was the colour of his eyes, the blue-green colour flecked with gold was most intriging, I had no doubts that he was a bad boy, just the way he holds himself. I looked away from him to my friends and smiled as the principal called us in to his office.

"Hello girls, I am sure you are all wondering why I called you in here this morning" He said as we nodded, "Well, I would greatly apprieciate if you could show the new students around,"

"Sure, Sir," I stated happily, in hopes that the gorgeous bad boy will be the one I get to show around,

"Okay, Maddie, since only one of them is in every single one of your classes i would like you to show him around, his name is Kaiser Cullen, make sure he finds his way," he said, i nodded and strolled out the room.

"Hi, Im Alice, We are going to be good friends, I can feel it, your really pretty, remind me too take you shopping," Alice said while bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly,

__

Hmm,

I thought, _I wonder which one is Kaiser,_

"Okay sounds fun Alice," she nodded and smiled enthusiastically,

"Okay, so you know i'm Alice, this is Edward, Emmett and Kaiser Cullen, my brothers, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and these are our parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she said as she pointed everyone out

__

Yes!

I thought _The hot one is Kaiser,_

"Okay, well I have to show Kaiser around, Principals orders, so we will see you at lunch, we can save you a seat if you wish," I said and she nodded greafully, I walked out of the main office, with Kaiser walking silently behind me.

"Hi, Im Maddie," He nodded,

"Kaiser," he said simpily, it was my turn to nodded now

"Thank god we were out of there, I thought your sister was going to attack me," He cracked a smile at this,

"That or you wanted to be alone with me," he said in a cocky voice, cocky or not, I have to admit that voice is pretty sexy.

Kaiser POV:

"That or you wanted to be alone with me," I stated in a cocky tone, she blushed alittle, but stayed confident

"Or that" she said back in a cheeky tone, I found myself falling for this girl, maybe this had to do with something with Alice's visions. I felt myself wanting her to kiss me and she leant forward and placed her lips gently on mine, her hands moved over my shoulders before entwining them around my neck, my hands must of had a mind of themselves, because they wrapped snuggly around her waist, I deepened the kiss and backed her into the lockers in the hall we were currently in. I ran my hand down the side of her lucious body, and felt goosebumps rise on the slither of skin showing between her mini-skirt and singlet. My left hand slid up the back of her shirt, while the right hooked under her thigh and hoisted her leg around my waist, her hands snaked into my hair and tugged slightly, my throat errupted in a moan.

She pulled back and whispered hotly in my ear, "Mine during Free period, no-one will be there?" the question, was out there now i nodded and took a step back to take in what she was wearing fully, Her singlet was school regulation black with a white long-sleeved, button up shirt tied under her bust, her skirt was above mid-thigh and was a pleated green and black, she smiled once my eyes travelled back up to hers, I lent in a pecked her lips lightly before she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward our third period class, which was Science.

"By the way, Kay, Mr Campbell will probably pick on you because your new, but he is an awesome teacher," she stated, "and there is only one spare seat left," she added.

"Where?" I asked curiously,

"Next to me," she said and giggled, as she pulled me into the classroom, the teacher raised his head from the textbook like many students did and registered that I was in the room with Maddie,

"Ah, Maddie, what a lovely surprise, I was begining to think you wont be here to make my day eventful," he said, as she laughed, and shook her head,

"Sorry, Sir, but your stuck with me and I'm sorry to say that your also stuck with Simon," she said as she poked her tongue out at the boy who was obviously Simon, I took my chance to scan the room and Noticed that Emmett and Jasper were also in this class,

__

Oh Fuck,

"Maddie, who is this?" Mr Campbell asked her,

"This is Kaiser Cullen," she stated a-matter-of-factly while fluttering her eyelashes, she squeezed my hand softly, and i just remebered that her soft, warm hand was encased by mine,

"Okay Maddie, go take your seat and Mr Cullen, next to her there is a free seat, Okay class, what is a polymer?" I took my seat next to her and started to write down the stuff on the bored, when i felt something thrown at me.

__

K, Get her number, she is smoking,

~Em

Then underneath that was jaspers little note:

__

Woah, talk about lust that is coming from yourself and her, jeez, boy, Em is right get her number, she obiviously likes you,

~Jazz.

I sighed and wrote back:

__

Chill, guys, but I think she is my **La Tua Cante and Em I know and wait til we get home I have to tell you something,**

~Kay.

I felt another note fly my way, but it wasn't from Em or Jazz, it was from Maddie,

__

Hey,

My number is 0424-527-457

xx

~ Maddie.

I looked next to me and saw her smiling and pulled out my phone to write the number into the contacts, and then wrote my number on the sheet.

__

Hey, Thnx Beautiful,

mines, 0434-452-567

xx

~Kay.

The bell sounded and Maddie picked up her stuff and headed out to her locker, I followed closely, watching the sway of her hips, she reached her locker, it was in the far corner of the corridor and barely anyone came down the far. She leant against the lockers facing me and gestured for me to come closer, I wanted her to kiss any part of me and rub her gorgeous body over mine, she leant forward and grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me into her, with my help, of course, she placed her body right up against mine and kissed over where my pusle point was, if i had one, that is, she hitched her knee over my hip and I pressed her into the locker,

Alice POV

__

Vision:

Maddie's was pressed firmly into the lockers as Kaisers body held her up, his tongue devouring her mouth.

"Wanna head out now," She whispered against his neck, he nodded as they walked hand in hand out to the car park

End Vision.

Edward,

I thought, _Did you just see that. _I could see him nod from where i was sitting this is so strange.

Maddie POV

I was pressed firmly into the lockers as Kaisers body held me up, his tongue devouring my mouth.

Right now was lunch and straight after was our free, so I thought we could head to mine now and just stay there.

"Wanna head out now," I whispered against his neck, he nodded as we walked hand in hand out to the parking lot and got into my car a drove away,

We reached my house in about 5 minutes and we walked our way up to my room. He sat on my bed as we looked around awkwardly before catching each others eyes, he got up and walked over slowly and kissed me, before long we were both kissing frenzily, as we moved towards the bed, he had managed to pin me under his body as he kissed his way down my neck and began to suck, hard enough that there will be a mark but not hard enough that it is uncomfortable.

Kaiser POV:

I pinned her arms above her head with one hand while the other untangled the knot below her breasts, once I had accomplished that I kissed the exposed cleaveage before I started grinding my hips forcefully into her pelvis,

"Kai...ser...Plea...seee....Mo...rree!" she whimpered out, I let go of her wrists and moved to let her sit up as I removed my jacket and shirt, I went to take hers off but she stopped me, "Kaiser, I'm a virgin," she said softly If it weren't for my vampire hearing I might have missed it,

"It's okay, we can stop," she shook her head, then grabbed my face forcefully and kissed me passionately, lovingly.

"Just be careful with me,"

"Always, Baby, Always," I said before I slowly removed her singlet and skirt leaving her in her underwear while she reached for my shirt then my belt, then my pants leaving me in my boxers, I laid her down slowly and kissed her softly before I reached behind her and unclipped her bra, I kissed my way down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, never breaking eyes contact, I slowly removed her underwear, kissing her ankle and back up til I was met with the junction between her thighs,

__

Next Time,

I kissed her stomach as I slid one finger into her, stretching her for the intrusion to come, I slowly pumped I added another one, she was panting and whimpering, moaning my name, it made me feel powerful, wanted, cared-for and _loved_.

"Kaiser, Baby, Please," she was close I could feel it, her body constricted around my fingers as I pumped alittle harder than I started with, her hair was splayed out on her pillows, the blonde curls tangling together as she tossed and turned with pleasure, her eyes were shut as her back arched, her breasts so close to my face, that I leant down and took one into my mouth, the already hardened peak, stiffened even more than I thought was possible, she moaned softly before letting go, her muscles clenched around my fingers once more,

"Kaiser," she called as she came, I pulled my fingers from her and placed them to my mouth, she watched as I sucked them into my mouth and moaned at the taste, she tasted earthy but with chocolate and cinnamon, it was so good, heavily breathing, with hooded eyes she gripped me by the shoulder and pulled me up and kissed me, taking my boxers off with her feet, Knowing full well she could taste herself on my lips, she moaned at the taste and arched her back into my chest, so her body was flushed against mine,

"Baby, Can I make love to you?" I asked, I didn't want to fuck her for her first time, she nodded, I smiled softly before travelling my lips down her soft and slender neck, her pulse quickened under my lips as I smiled, I moved back to her lips as she whined in protest,

I kissed her passionately as I slowly entered her, she gasped into my mouth, I reached her hymen and gave her a minute before I flexed my hips, knowing I had taking her virginity as I heard the tearing I smelt the blood, being a half-vampire had it's perks, I hate human blood, I sat there waiting for her to move, when she didn't I saw a small tear leak out of her eyes, I leaned down and kissed it away, telling her I was sorry, a few minutes later she moved her hips trying to create friction, I took that as a sign, I moved slowly in and out of her as she met my thrusts for thrusts, her beautiful lapis lazuli blue eyes fluttered closed, I kissed her lips softly before, increasing the pace,

"Kai..ser, Harr...derr...Fas...ter...," she moaned out, and I recoperated her request, I knew this is where I belonged, here with her, inside of her, now knowing I could never love another she was my one and only, I loved her already, I felt her body tightened around me as she milked me, I gave a few final thrusts and we fell over the edge of esctasy together, I kissed her again before rolling over and laying on my back starring at the roof with a goofy smile on my face. Her breathing returned back to normal, she curled into my side and sighed, she moved alittle before whispering she needed a shower.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked as she reached the bathroom door, I got up slowly and picked her up and walked over to the sink and placed her on it as I started the shower, she sat on the counter her legs dangling over the edge like a little kids, her face was glowing she had a smile gracing her slighty puffy lips, I walked back over and kissed her softly as she wrapped her legs around my hips and lowered herself onto my member and I let out a gutteral moan, I moved us slowly into the shower and placed her against the wall.

Maddie POV:

I was placed against the shower wall, the tiles cooled down the heat from the showers spray, Kaisers body held me, pressed between him and the wall, he tangled his hands in my hair and pulled my mouth down to his, he kissed me roughly almost violently, but I know that Kaiser wont hurt me, Kaiser's hips collided with mine as we tango'd in the dance of two lovers, his kisses were rougher, his thrust were less gentle but still loving, I lifted my hips and swiveled my hips to add friction, I met his thrusts with my own, we seperated to breathe, he kissed his way back down my neck,

"I think i'm falling in love you," He whispered into the soft skin of my collarbone, as he left yet another mark, his teeth grazed gentle over the newly abraised skin he eased the sting as he bit gently, not breaking the skin of my shoulder , I was taken back alittle, how could he like me i'm plain and boring, there was nothing special about me, I'm just the girl who has no goals and is boring, with nothing to offer him, but the thing is that i'm in love with him

"Mmm, i think I love you to," I answered. We called each others names and a string of profanities as we came violently and Kaiser slowly let my legs slide down to the ground, he held my waist pulling me into him, he grabbed the sponge and washed the sweat of our last activity away. Every know and then he would graze sensitive parts of my body and I would moan which caused him to groan and kiss me hard which if I didn't stop we would never remove ourselfs from that shower, not that I wanted to get out anyway,

We arrived at school about ten minutes later, we walked into sixth period which was Drama,

"Maddie, you are twenty minutes late, where have you been," Mrs. Hall asked as we stepped into the room, This teacher has excellent side vision, It is quite funny we are always trying to scare her it never works though

"Sorry, Mrs. Hall, I was showing Kaiser around and we lost track of time," I looked around and saw Alice and Emmett in this class, I felt Kaiser squeeze my hand, and I smiled, Alice noticed this and started bouncing from her spot on the floor, Mrs Hall didn't like to use chairs and tables seeing as we always did practical,

"Just take a seat you two," Mrs. Hall stated, We walked to everyone else and sat on the floor, Mrs. Hall was rambling on again and was explaining the art of improvisation, Kaiser was holding my hand still and giving it small squeezes and causing me to look at him, which cause him to smile at me, and me to smile back, I could see from the corner of my eyes that Emmett and Alice were watching us intently, The bell rang a few minutes later and we met outside with Emmett and Alice,

"Hey, Loverbirds," Emmett said,

"Shhh!," I said to him, "Not so loud please,"

"What you two have now?" Alice asked happily, as I saw Jack approaching us, Jack was a popular with Blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes, he was soo cute, but Kaiser had the image that I liked,

"Hey, Maddie," Jack said

"Hey, what's up Jack,?" I asked him

"Not much, Madz yourself," He asked as I disentangled myself from Kaiser to hug him, he smiled, before Elise came bouncing down the hallway,

"Hey Baby," Elise called as she came over kissed me on the cheek before kissing Jack fully on the mouth,

"Woah, down girl," I said while giggling, "This is Kaiser, Emmett and Alice, guys this is Jack and Elise,"

"Hey," they all said at once,

"So Maddie, where were at lunch, we didn't see you, we thought you were coming to see us," Elise asked,

"Oh, I forgot, sorry, I had to go home and get something," I said as I smiled as I glanced quickly at Kaiser

"Oh, Okay, Simon and Elias were stressing because they wanted to _try _to Kick your ass at handball," Jack said stressing the word try, I laughed alittle, those two were always trying to out do me, but I'm still better than them,

"Haha, when will they learn?" I ask, seriously when it came to trying to beat me they alway lose,

"So I see you have a new toy boy?" Elise said while nodding at mine and Kaiser's entangled hands, I look down at them and smiled before I let go a smiled at Jack,

"Yeah guess so?" I stated,

"Maddie," called a voice from behind me, I turned to see....


End file.
